Sword Art Online (SAO): Akiyo's Story
by tasticSam
Summary: Akiyo is a normal beta tester who is trapped in the SAO world along with other players. Can he survive? Will he and his guild fail?


Alrighhttyyy. This is my first story so please no hate /)_(\

NOTE I DO NOT OWN LIKE ANYTHING IN THE STORY EXCEPT MY OC.

Sword Art Online OC with the POV of someone in a guild. Since Kirito was a solo player for half the show, I thought we could use a non-solo player boy's side of the story.

CHAPTER ONE

Twenty seconds.

Fourteen seconds.

Seven seconds.

It'll be released in five seconds.

One second.

Zero.

The anticipated game was finally released. I had been in the colourful world of SAO so many times before. But now, it was officially released out of beta. Now anyone can play it. There's going to be so many people. My excitement was starting to break through a smile on my face. I hid my smile in my hands, my brown hair filing through my fingers. I didn't want anyone to see my excited expression.

I was the kind of guy that isn't paid much attention. I went to a ordinary private school called River Springs High. I was a regular green eyed, brown haired, 5'11 guy. I never really fit in, until that night.

/

"_**AKIYO**_!"

I set down the book I was reading and walked downstairs to my mother in our American 70's themed kitchen. The black and white tile led to her stirring our supper on the stove top.

"Yes, Mom?"

My dad wasn't home from work yet. It struck unusual for her to talk to me without him there. Our relationship needed mending to say the least.

My mother was a skinny woman with black hair in a tight bun and too much white eye shadow.

"You're on that stupid game every day, you should study _more_!"

"Mom, I **was** studying."

I saw where this was going. I'd never win. No SAO. More study. My grades weren't perfect but you can't fix what's not broken. Mom doesn't understand that.

After what felt like an hour lecture, I went back to my room. No SAO. More study.

I halted back to my room. The first thing to catch my eye is The Nerve Gear lying on my desk. A mental debate, do I play or do I not? I choose to play.

I put on the nerve gear and lay on my bed.

Game time.

I appear in floor 10 of Aincrad. Players all around me were in their menus, inventory, etc., it was the only safe place in floor 10 where you wouldn't be attacked. I equipped as much armor as my character would allow.

In SAO, I am a tall man with short spiky blonde hair and purple eyes. I have the Anneal w sword with level 7 magic.

I'm noticed and happy in SAO.

At least I was.

On the virtual screens at the sky, there was a system announcement that drew everyone's attention. Suddenly, a giant, robed, faceless figure appeared, identifying himself as Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of the game and the only person with control over the game.

Addressing the problem of the missing «Log Out» option, he announced to the players that he had purposely removed it from the game as another one of its features and thus, trapping us in the game.

While all the players were alarmed by his announcement, he continued on to point out that trying to forcibly escape by removing the Nerve Gear would result in the our death by having the our brain fried by the Nerve Gear's transmitter, which functioned like a microwave and used the internal battery of the helmet as a power source, thus cutting off the power was not a solution. Having informed the outside world of the situation beforehand, he reported that friends and family members of some of the players had already ignored his warning, causing the death of 213 players, shocking us all.

Kayaba also said that he had also removed the revival system in the game. so, when a person died in-game, their game avatar would be forever lost, and, at the same time, the Nerve Gear would fry the player's brain, and killing them in real life. He then told us that the only way to escape the game was to complete it, which meant clearing all 100 floors of Aincrad and their bosses.

There's no way that's possible. Beating the game without dying once is unheard of! He's going to kill us all!

As he finished his announcement, he left a "gift", a «Mirror», in our inventory, which I took out. At that moment, a huge blinding light changed me and everyone to their true appearances in the real. Half of the women in the game turned to men. I turned to normal Akiyo.

It was a disgusting sight. Afterwards, Kayaba revealed that his only goal was to create the game and intervene in it. Then he vanished. Into thin air. Poof. Gone. Forever.

He told us we were all going to die and then he disappears?!

Everyone was screaming, crying, yelling, cursing, and sobbing even. I wanted to shout myself but I couldn't move. I could hardly think. It all seemed so unreal.

The death of Akiyo would be in a video game? I opened my eyes which I didn't even know were closed. Somehow I was on my knees. Did I fall? It was hard to tell what was real with all the movement and noise within over 50,000 people talking and running frantically.

I shuffled onto my feet quickly and pushed through the crowd. I had no clue what to do. Would we have to partner into guilds? I can't be a solo player. I'll die for sure.

Men mostly, were doing what I thought they'd do. Pick out teams for a journey through each level. They all seemed terrifyingly huge and bulky. I was starting to doubt survival even more than I did before. I opened my inventory and saw that the creator was right. The log out button was gone. Never to be there again.


End file.
